My Father's Companion
by Shanntarra
Summary: The reminiscing of Rose and her daughter about growing up being the daughter of Dr. John Smith, and the adventures that it caused. Set in the "Going Forward Universe."
1. Chapter 1

My Father's Companion

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who. I'm just someone who got struck by a series of plot bunnies who won't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was late one night when I came down stairs into the kitchen for a cup of tea. I had not been sleeping well since father died two weeks ago. Mum still couldn't enter their old room, but I couldn't blame her. I couldn't enter my old flat with out crying for a month after Travis died. That is why I wasn't completely surprised to find my mother sitting at the kitchen table, her hands around a cold cup of tea.

She just smiled at me when I came in, and said "You too?"

I just nodded, removed the cold tea from her hands, and set about making new ones for the both of us. Then I too joined her at the table.

We sat there in silence sipping our tea for a long while before my mum spoke. "You miss him."

"Every day." I sighed, "There is just so much that reminds me of him that I just…." I looked back down into my tea.

"Sixty years with the man, and it still wasn't enough." My mother swirled her tea. "There are days when I still expect to see him come bounding though the door."

"Always up to something, even when sitting still." I gave her a slight smile.

"Oh the adventures we had." Mum wrapped her hands around her tea cup, and gave me wistful smile.

"The stories of those adventures were some of my favorite bedtime stories." I closed my eyes and remembered.

"And I seem to remember also a source of some of your nightmares." My mother gave me a pointed look.

I blushed. Some how every time mum would be out of town on business and Dad had to tuck me in to bed, I always ended up with nightmares; Mum blamed him for his overly descriptive stories he would tell me and my siblings. In truth, mum and dad's bed was always more cozy than mine, and the nightmare excuse always worked on my Dad. He may have been a force to be reckoned with against evil doer's and vicious aliens but he was a sucker for my 'poor pitiful cute little me' look.

"You know I never really understood what the two of you went through until I was oh…. 16 or 17." I sipped my tea.

"What do you mean?" Mum put her cup down on the table.

"Well…. I grew up on the stories of your adventures. You meeting Queen Victoria, and fighting off Werewolves. Meeting Charles Dickens on Christmas Eve, and fighting 'ghosts'. Evil aliens trying to take over Downing Street, and all you had to do to stop them. To me they were always stories, but never real."

"They were real when you were 14 years old young lady." Mum glared at me but I could see the playfulness in her eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh. I'm over 50 years old and I'm still being called "young". "Alright, the debacle when I was 14 was one thing. I was with the two of you getting into trouble; but what I meant was, just the two of you trying to enjoy being together and the universe throwing something into your lap."

"Did seem like that didn't it?" Mum couldn't help a smile herself. "So what changed when you 17?"

"James had just gotten married and was starting his professorship, Verity had just gotten engaged. I guess you could say I was depressed."

"Depressed? What ever for?"

"I was being left behind. James was off all grown up, Verity was getting married and leaving her childhood behind. I didn't have anything in common with them anymore. I felt alone."

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Mum squeezed my hand.

"It's alright." I gave her a weak smile. "I think Dad knew what was happening." I swirled my tea. "He said he had seen that look on a young woman's face before."

"Whose?" Mum squeezed my hand again. I noticed her eyes were a little watery.

I looked her in the eyes, "Yours, when you first met."

* * *

"Rose!" The Doctor jogged into the library, finding her not there he checked the lounge. Still no sign of her. "Rose!"

"Would you keep it down!" Melissa, the house keeper came into the hallway from the kitchen in a huff. "Ms. Rose called a half hour ago saying she was running late. You would know that if you checked you messages Doctor." She pointed at him, her tea towel still in her hand.

"Evee are you up there?" The Doctor headed up the stairs, and knocked on his daughter's door.

Music was playing loudly, but a muffed 'come in' could be heard through it. The Doctor was assaulted by the music when he opened the door.

"Oh, sorry," Evee picked up a remote and turned her music player down. "Did you need something?"

"Are you going to be home for the night?" He leaned on the doorframe.

Evee shrugged, "Should be. I've got exams starting a couple days, and as much as I wish it wasn't true, I do need to study for them. Why do you ask?"

"I've got some great news and I wanted to tell everyone."

Evee groaned and rolled off her bed, "Please tell me James, his wife, Ver, AND Jacob are NOT coming over."

"No it's just the 4 of us tonight; me, you, your mum, and Melissa." He reassured her.

"Good," Evee flopped back down on her bed, and sighed.

The Doctor watched his daughter for a few moments before quietly closing her door. Putting his hands in his pockets he made his way back down stairs, his good mood slightly soured.

* * *

"So what was this big news that you have to tell us?" Rose asked as she wiped her mouth.

The Doctor looked over to Evee who was just pushing the food around on her plate, not paying much attention to any of them. Clearing his throat he, put on a smile, "I have been asked to go on a short lecture tour."

"That's wonderful, where to? I know the University of Edinburgh has been trying to get you to speak for ages." Rose gave him a bright smile.

He noticed Evee still hadn't reacted to his statement, "Actually it is a series of lectures," He looked almost gitty.

"Alright, I'll bite. Where are the lectures?" Rose smiled.

"Currently they have planned 6 stops, New York, Los Angeles, Tokyo, Sydney, and Wellington New Zealand."

"That's a wonderful opportunity," She hugged her husband, "But forgive me, why Wellington. It isn't exactly the scientific capital of the world."

"I've been asked to meet with some of the curators at Te Papa to examine some odd items that have been discovered by hikers." The Doctor looked over to Evee who was trying to look like she wasn't interested, "While there Victoria University thought I could give a few lectures."

"How long will you be gone?"

The Doctor shrugged, "At least two weeks, the zeppelin over the pacific is a day until it's self."

"Long trip." Rose stretched and stood. "I don't think I could be away from Torchwood that long."

"Then stay here." He said rather flippantly, which he saw immediately irked Rose, "What I meant was, you are busy, you can stay here and enjoy a quiet house."

"Dad, I don't think the house could be quiet with Mom and I here. Our hair dryers alone drive you batty." Evee was heading out of the room to let her parents talk.

"Actually I was thinking," The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and turned to his daughter, "would YOU like to go with me Miss Evee."

Evee immediately spun back around the corner of the door frame, "WHAT!"

* * *

Author's Note: I started this a while back when I visited my family. I got to thinking about the adventures I had growing up with my father and grandfather. It was during a few of those trips I began to understand them better than I ever had. Makes you wonder, how do you live up to being the child of two very special people?


	2. Chapter 2

My Father's Companion

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who. I'm just someone who got struck by a series of plot bunnies who won't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Both of us where laughing as I refilled our tea, and sat out some of the chocolate biscuits that mum loved so much. I couldn't help but notice her smile and light in her eyes deminshished soon as she saw them. I felt terrible when I realized what I had done. There was a reason they were my mum's favorite. She and dad use to share them all the time, especially late at night when they thought all of the kids were asleep._

_Hoping to lighten the mood I asked, "What I want to know is how Dad managed to convince you to let me go. If I remember grandma Jackie was rather…vocal about her opinion of letting me go to the other side of the world with him, alone."_

_That got a quirk of a smile out of my mum, "It wasn't easy." She swirled her tea, "I kept having all these bad things run through my head, especially with your grandma voice her opinion on it. I don't THINK she ever quite forgave your father for taking me away from her."_

_"So what DID convince you to let me go?" I asked her honestly curious. One morning I went off to take my history final, and I returned home to find mum resigned to the fact I was going._

_Mum actually chuckled and blushed a little, "It took a little convincing on your father's part, and a few bags of chips, and a few other things."_

_"Like what?" I smirked. I knew I had mum in a bind now. Growing up I knew one of the ways dad could butter mum up was by taking her to get chips at this one little shop down by the river. If he had resorted to taking her to get chips, then he was seriously laying on the charm._

_"Let's just say he played his biggest trump card." She gave me a 'drop it' look, but I continued on teasingly._

_"And just was this big trump card?"_

_Mum reached over and took a hold of my hand, "He said, 'Every girl needs an adventure to discover herself." She gentley squeezed it , and looked into my eyes. "At least this time it would be going to the other side of the world, not to the end of the world."_

* * *

Everyone was at the terminal seeing them off. While James and Verity got hugs from their father Rose was fussing over Evee.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Rose asked for the 100th time that morning.

"Yes, we went over the check list 10 times, and it isn't like I'm going alone. I DO have Dad with me." Evee gave her mother one of the teenage, 'you are so stupid' looks that some how all teenagers know how to do.

"Yes well, I have traveled with your father, and let's just say, things do not always go as planned so I wanted to make sure." Rose tried to not let her nerves get her.

Leaving James and Verity to say good bye to their sister, the Doctor and Rose stepped away from them for their own goodbye.

"You promise to look after her? And bring her back safe?" Rose looked up at him in seriousness.

"When have I ever let any thing bad happen to a traveling companion?" The Doctor said, but immediately put a finger on her lips, "Strike that, you have traveled with me, and I don't want you to answer that."

"Yes and I might be channeling my mum a little bit this morning, Doctor." She teased. "She made you promise to bring me home safe. And be honest, I'm beginning to understand her concerns."

"Yeah, well..." He scratched the back of his head, "You always did have a knack for getting into things didn't you?"

"And you didn't?" Rose gave him a significant look, "Besides, think of it this way, that girl isn't just your companion, she is also your daughter."

"That is what worries me." He jokingly cringed, "Your knack for getting into trouble, and my brains... Oooo bad combination."

That got a laugh out of Rose, but then they both became serious. "Doctor, promise me, you won't let her get hurt."

"I'll do my best." He bent and kissed her. He held her tighter and longer than normal. To be honest he felt like he was leaving piece of his heart behind. Sure he and Rose had been apart before, but never this long.

"Last call for boarding!" A stewardess called from the boarding gate. "Last call for boarding!"

"Come on Dad, we got to go!" Evee motioned for him to hurry up.

"Just Tic…" He called to Evee, "I need to tell your mother something." He turned back to Rose, "Rose Tyler never forget…" He leaned down and whispered something into her ear. She smiled as she kissed him one last time, only for him to be dragged by the arm to the gate by an exasperated Evee.

"Really Dad…" she gave her father one of those 'looks'.

"Oy…" He handed his ticket to the steward at the gate. "I won't see your mum for a while. And believe it or not, I will actually miss her."

"Not like you aren't going to see her again." Evee walked with him down the tunnel to the zeppelin.

"Yeah well," he turned and looked back up the tunnel to where he saw Rose standing. "Let's just say I have quit taking for granted somethings. Come on, Allon-z!" Taking her hand they ran up the tunnel to the ship.

* * *

Author's Note: So far these have been well received. I'm looking forward to all of your comments on these. When I told someone my plans for this they said it sounded boring, but is it really. I mean HOW much trouble could the Doctor get into with a teenage companion? It's not like the Doctor has ever had a teenage companion before, right? Oh, bother….


	3. Chapter 3

My Father's Companion

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who. I'm just someone who got struck by a series of plot bunnies who won't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_I poured my mother another cup of tea, and watched her take a sip. _

"_I remember some of your letters home during the trip. You never really seemed to say if you liked the trip much."_

_Setting the tea pot down, I picked up my tea, "Looking back it WAS a lot of fun." I sipped my tea as I thought, "Dad did his best to keep me happy." I looked up at the ceiling, remembering. "He drug me all over Manhattan doing things. I never could understand his fascination with Empire state building, but I just chalked it up to one of his quirks."_

"_Let me guess where ever he went he kept up a never ending string of talk, talk, talk, just jumping from one subject to another about some random bit of history, but the whole time bouncing with energy, hoping that you could see the world as he did."_

"_At the time I thought he was just being an annoying father, but now." I smirked. "He was just trying to help me see all that was really around me."_

"_Maddening is it?" Mum gave me a knowing smile._

_Setting my tea down I continued, "To be honest the trip was pretty uneventful, and Dad did try to make it interesting to me, but I just didn't understand him that well. There were times when I would see him with this...look of age and fierceness that would scare me. Then others he would be so , so…"_

"_Anoyingly cheerful ?"_

"_Exactly! It could just drive you nuts, and many times he could jump between them so quick you never knew who you were going to get."_

"_Let me guess as things went along you began to see why he did that?" Mum asked._

"_Somewhat, but it didn't really hit until we got to Wellington. Dad was just dad; I didn't see him for who he really was until then." I looked down into my tea cup, wishing I had seen it sooner. That I could have understood it sooner, and that I had not been the little …brat that I had been to him._

* * *

"So this is Wellington?" Evee looked out the zeppelin's windows at the very over cast day, with the rain just spitting enough to make you damp all over but not enough to require an umbrella.

"Nice place, great history here. So many cultures living in harmony but managing to accept each other for their difference. Reminds me of Berkley in it's hay day." He motioned for them to head to the ships gangplank.

"I still don't understand what is so special about this place." Evee grumped. "So far all I have seen of it is mist, fog, sea gulls, and rain. This is my summer hols. I should be on a beach getting a tan, not freezing my knickers off." Evee shivered as a blast of cold damp air hit them as the crossed into the terminal.

"Southern hemisphere, winter when it is summer." He stopped quickly causing Evee to run into him.

"Hey! What did you do that for?"

"Sorry but the University's message said that there would be someone to meet us." He looked around at the people holding signs to pick up people.

"Dad, there are 3 people holding 'Mr. Smith' signs. One of them has got to be for us." Evee gave him the traditional teenager look.

"Yes but which one do you think is ours?" He looked back and forth between them, running a hand through his hair.

"Well go up and ask one of them." Evee rolled her eyes at him.

"Ah, ha… her!" He pointed at a girl who was running up to their gate holding a sign.

"How can you tell?" Evee hefted her bag onto her shoulder.

The girl in question was bouncing up and down on her toes. She was wearing a black coat, skirt, black 'brainy' specs like the Doctors, but also a knit hat that made it look like she was a Ginger cat, complete with fluffy ears, and matching multi colored mittens, and knee socks. "Let's just say I think she is the kind of person that I would get along with." He led Evee over to her.

"I'm Doctor John Smith, and this is my daughter Evelynn. I believe you are looking for us, yes?"

"Oh thank goodness," she fanned herself with her cardboard sign; "I thought I had missed you. I was in the middle of morning tea, which was orange marmalade on toast by the way, when I realized the time. The University simply said you would know to look for my sign, but I realized half way here I had left the cute sign I made for you back at the house, but I didn't have time to go back and get it so I had to make this one out of lipstick, and a piece of cardboard I nicked from bin. Sorry I am late." The girl managed to say in all one breath, before looking up at the Doctor in slight confusion. "You ARE the one's I'm to pick up right?"

The Doctor laughed, "You do have the correct people, and who are you?"

"Oh sorry," she tucked the sign under her arm, as she offered her hand to the Doctor and Evee. "My name is Gemini, but my friends just call me Gem. Mum was hoping for twins and just got me." She reached over and took one of the bags from Evee. "Shall we be off? I know you must be tired from your trip."

"Dad, why do I get the feeling that things just got interesting?" Evee looked up at her father with a quirky smile.

"Oh shut up." He smiled as they followed Gem out of the terminal, the whole time she babbled on about all that was going on.

Oh yes the trip was going to be very interesting indeed. Evee thought as they got into Gem's small car.

* * *

"So where are we staying exactly?" The Doctor asked as Gem drove along the sea side road.

"The university thought you would prefer a small house over a dingy flat." Gem slowed as they went around a round about and down a small street. "I hope you don't mind.

"Not at all." The Doctor watched the dreary country side go past.

Clearing her throat Gem broached another subject, "As the university assigned me as you personal assistant during your stay, they thought it would be wise for me to take one of the house's spare rooms. They felt that was I would be close by if your needed anything."

"So you are Dad's baby sitter?" Evee said from the back seat.

"Oi!" The Doctor turned and glared at his daughter, who just smiled back at him.

"Technically no, but my job is to keep both of you out of trouble." Gem smirked. "And here we are." Gem turned up a gravel road towards a bright blue house.

When they finally stopped, and got out of the car Evee turned to Gem with an odd look on her face, "You are kidding me. We are staying HERE?"

"What's wrong with it?" The Doctor was smiling as he looked at walked up the short path to the bright blue 2 story cottage.

"It's blue." Evee grabbed bag and shouldered it.

"Nothing wrong with a little color." Gem bounced as she pulled the house keys from her pocket.

"What is the house doing here?" The Doctor asked as he followed Gem up onto the small porch.

"Pardon?" Gem turned to him confused.

"The house looks like a sea side cottage not out in the middle of former farm land." The Doctor indicated the nice view they had around them.

"Oh!" Gem finished unlocking the door and led them inside. "The house is a former beach cottage. The house it's self was worth less than a tenth of the price of the land it was sitting on. So, the owner had the house moved in 3 sections to it current location, and then built a multi million dollar house on his old property. It's fairly common around here." She stood in the hallway of the house. "To your right is the lounge; to your left is the sitting room/ dinning room. The kitchen is attached to that, with a small laundry room by the back door. Next to the lounge is an office/library, and then a small toilet." Upstairs are the bed rooms, and the large bathroom. We have wireless internet access all over the house, and sky television is in the lounge."

The Doctor looked around, hands in his pockets, "Nice place," He looked to Evee.

Evee had to admit the place was quite pretty inside with all the natural wood and such, "Kind of reminds me a bit of home."

"That is does." The Doctor turned back Gem, "what about the neighbors?"

"Further up the road is a small Buddhist monastery, or at least some monks live there. Nice group of chaps."

As Evee wander about she looked out the window, "What about that?"

Gem came over to see what she was pointing at. "Oh, that! That is the local Marare."

"The what?" Evee looked at her confused.

"Marare, it is the center of the local maori culture. Fascinating people the maori, just word of advice." He cleared his throat, "DON'T break a cascarone on an elder's head. It does NOT bring you good luck."

"You did not!" Gem looked at him mortified.

Evee looked back and forth between them, "Do I even want to know?"

The Doctor glared at his daughter, "Cascarones are hollowed out egg shells filed with confetti. They are broken over people's heads at celebrations. It is a sign of good luck to have that happen to you. However it is a major insult to do it to a maori."

"Well that is good to know. Don't hit people over the head with eggs." Evee started to skooch back to sit on the edge of the dinning table.

Before she could do it both Gem and the Doctor screamed, "NO!"

"What? What?" Evee turned around trying to see if she sat in something.

"Evee you can't do that here." The Doctor scratched the back of his head.

"I can't sit?" She looked at him like he dribbled on his shirt.

The Doctor turned to Gem, "Add a Maori culture class to the list."

"School?" Evee glared at her father. "But I'm on summer holiday."

"It's the middle of winter here sweat heart." Gem noted something on her PDA. "Which means the rest the people your age are in school."

"But... but..." Evee looked to her Dad for help.

"You're a levels are coming up. You need to study any way. Think of this as just extra tutoring?"

Throwing one last glare at her father Evee stormed up the stairs to one of the bedrooms.

Pinching his nose the doctor mumbled to himself, "And I thought fighting Daleks were hard."

* * *

Author's Note: They are now in Wellington. If any of you see's a goof up in Maori culture or such, please let me know. I was lucky enough to have Kappa Haka classes but sadly I didn't get to attend as many as I would have liked. Plus they were geared toward those who grew up locally, not someone who was just learning about the culture. I spent most of my first class in tears because I was called stupid because I didn't know the "Me Mai Mah, Moo" song.


	4. Chapter 4

My Father's Companion

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who. I'm just someone who got struck by a series of plot bunnies who won't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_I couldn't look my mother in the eye when I told her what I said to my father._

"_Evelyn Tyler Smith," She scolded, but I could see the twinkle in her eyes._

"_Yes, well, I said was a little bit of a brat then," I sipped my tea a little embarrassed at my past behavior. _

"_Your father was right; you did need to begin prep for your levels." Mum picked her tea back up and took another sip._

"_At the time I wasn't sure I wanted to take my levels." I cringed when I said that. It was one of my secrets from child hood._

"_Evee!" _

"_Well, at the time I didn't like the idea of school." I tried to explain myself, "To be honest, I thought school was a big bore." Mum just continued to glare at me, "What good would I get out of doing what James was doing. I didn't want to be a teacher or lecture like him or Dad."_

"_I made that mistake Evee and I'm very glad you didn't." Mum went back to her tea._

"_I am glad I took them as well, but at the time, I wasn't that interested. _

"_What changed your mind?"_

"_Dad," I smiled at her. _

* * *

"Hey Dad?" Evee poked her head into the office.

"Yes?" The Doctor looked up from the book he was reading, his glasses on his nose, feet up on the desk.

"I need your help on something." She came in hands in her pockets.

For a moment the Doctor could see the uncomfortable teen ager Rose had been in the girl before him, "Sure what is it?"

"I have a project for the maori class and I'm running into problems."

"Such as?" He leaned forward to listen to her.

"My whakapapa. I am having trouble getting all the information." She leaned on the desk in front of him.

The Doctor paled, "I'll help you all I can." He gave her a smile, as he put his feet down.

"Well, I can obviously get some information, but it doesn't feel …right." Evee handed him a sheet. " The whakapapa our tutor wants us to recite calls for what is our family ocean or river , family mountain, what is our family waka or ship, who is our founding father, and who's child we are. Basically it is a genealogy project."

"Oh well I am sure that your grandfather Pete can get you all that information." The Doctor tried to brush it off, but knew in his heart, it wouldn't work.

Evee shook her head, "It has to be through the male line, which means you." When the Doctor didn't speak up Evee continued, "I can fill most of this out since your parents were from Galfree. The family ocean would be the Atlantic. The family hill would be Rumney hill, since that is near where your father's watch shop use to be. But I need to know who was our founding father would be." She looked at him hopeful.

"What kind of founding father would you need?"

"How far back can we trace our linage? Who is that? Or do we have someone who is well known for doing something heroic?"

"Possibly." The Doctor tipped his head back and forth. "Might take a while to get the information."

"I need to have it by the time of the pohiri next week." Evee started to brighten up.

"Sure." The Doctor nodded as he turned to his computer.

Evee started to leave but stopped and leaned on the door frame, "Dad?" The Doctor looked up at her again, "Why does it feel I would be lying if I handed this paper in?"

The Doctor could only give her a weak smile, "Have a good night Evee."

"Night dad." She waved to him as she left to go back to her room.

Soon as she was gone the Doctor's smile melted. Leaning back in the chair he picked up the details on the assignment Evee had left on his desk. At the top it asked two questions. "Who are you? And where are you from?" Both questions were two of the hardest the Doctor had ever had to answer.

It was past two in the morning as the Doctor continued to look at the paper. On a separate sheet were two whakapapas. One was the truth the other half truths.

What was their family's river? It was a river that ran through the valley where the Doctor's family resided on Galaifry. Their mountain was the one where he would journey up when he was a child. Their ship…he smiled at that thought, their ship was the Tardis, no question about that. Who was their founding father? A man whose name no one knew, but many knew as The Doctor. Yet, the other was perfectly true for this world. Sydney Smith had a watch shop on Rumey Hill. They were from a small down off the Wales coast, so the Atlantic was their ocean. There was a famous 'Doctor' from the mid 1700's that had the name of Smith that could easily be considered their 'founding' father and it couldn't be proven one way or the other. Their ship could be named for … for….a lie.

Wadding up the false lineage, the Doctor turned to his computer and opened a video link back to London. It would be 2 in the afternoon back there, and hopefully they would be in their office.

* * *

There was a buzz from Rose's computer alerting her that she had a request for a video chat on her secure line. Sighing she brought up the details. She really did NOT want to deal with anyone at the moment. She had two teams bollucks up their recent missions, and she was now having to field a lot of questions she really didn't want to answer.

Soon as the details came up she smilled, and opened the link.

"Hello Doctor, didn't expect to hear from you at this time of day." She teased, "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"You know I don't sleep well with out you here." He teased back, but Rose could see something was wrong.

"Doctor, everything alright? Is Evee alright?"

"Yes she is fine, hating taking classes over here, but I think she is having fun with some of them."

"Good," Rose smiled, "So… what is so urgent that you needed to talk to me at 2 AM?"

The Doctor was never one to beat around the bush, so he jumped right in. "One of her school projects is requiring her to trace her linage, specifically her FATHER'S linage."

"That could be a problem." Rose's face went white as she sat up straight quickly. "What have you told her?"

"Nothing yet, but she has done some digging into my 'parents' lives. I told her I would give her what I knew, but…"

"That is not who her father actually is." Rose finished for him and sighed as she leaned back in her chair, "I'm not sure what you can tell her. You haven't told me half of what your life was before I met you, and I'm fine with that, but her…." Rose shook her head.

"James, and Ver she is not," He sighed and wiped his face, messing up his already wildly disheveled hair even more.

"The children have known what we do since they were little." Rose added, "James took it in stride that you had a life before you came here, and were building a new one. Granted he was twenty and already had been at university for a few years."

"He told he later, he already expect something was not quite right, but he over looked it because, well he wouldn't want it any other way."

"Ver, on the other hand shouted at you for keeping things from her for a full twenty minutes."

The Doctor rubbed his ear remembering, "I once thought that she might have a trace of Donna in her, but after that." He cringed, "She has more that a bit of Donna in her. My ears rang for three days after that."

"She still forgave you."

"Well, yes, she did, but she didn't like that we kept it from her. Granted, the reason she found out is because she got bored and started looking in old files at Torchwood, and found more that she bargained for. I have no idea where she picked up that trait." He smirked at Rose.

"Oh shut up," She rolled her eyes.

"That still leaves me with the big question, how much do I tell her? James just came out and asked me questions, Ver found old records that she challenged me on, but Evee has no clue other than, that she feels like she is lying when she recites her linage for class."

"I always knew getting mixed up in the domestic stuff would make things complicated." The Doctor sighed, and swived his chair.

Rose raised an eyebrow at his 'domestic' comment, but refrained for saying anything about it, "Alright, I'll admit our pasts are a little…complicated, but she does deserve the truth. Like you said before, all the children grew up with stories of our adventures."

"Yes, but to them, they were just that, stories. Stories of adventures that were to them just so wonderful they couldn't be true." He sighed, and continued to swivel his chair back and forth.

"Yet, that is our past." Rose tried to give him a smile. "Doctor I can tell you this. To her they may seem stories, but once she realizes those stories are true she will be both terrified, and amazed at it all."

"How do you know that?" He stopped his swivalling, and leaning forward toward her on the screen.

Rose smiled, "Because that is the way I felt when you first gave me a glimps into your world."

* * *

Author's Note: So far people like this story, so I'll keep going. I know there has not been a lot of action, but as a friend of mine use to say. "It takes a while to get your pieces set on the board before the real game can begin." As for what comes next, all I can say is 'some one has some explaining to do.' And trust me, it won't be a pretty sight.


	5. Chapter 5

My Father's Companion

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who. I'm just someone who got struck by a series of plot bunnies who won't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"_Do you know your father called me all the way from there to talk to me about this?" My mum took the tray of biscuits I handed her._

"_You are kidding." I looked at her astonished. _

"_Why are you surprised? He and I never do…" Mum stopped abruptly and after she swallowed a lump in her throat, continued, "DID, anything with out each other." _

_I couldn't help feeling guilty bringing up how close she and Dad were. "What did you tell him?" _

_She rolled her shoulders, and wrapped her hands around her tea, thinking for a moment, "I told him, to tell you the truth, everything, because you needed to know. Of all our children, you were the one who needed to know the whole truth."_

* * *

"Gem," Have you seen Evee?" My father asked as he poked his head into the small kitchen. Gem was making tea, and handed one to him.

"Not for a couple hours, "She picked up hers, and took a sip. "The last I saw her she was getting an old down duvet from the hall closet, and had a box of chocolate biscuits with her." She took another sip and cocked her head sideways. "You look like something the cat coughed up."

To be honest, he did. He had gotten maybe 4 hours sleep, and it was sporadic at best. He kept having nightmares of things happening to Evee. Most of them were from his memories of his and Rose's past adventures only with Evee in Rose's stead. Instead of him being able to rescue Evee like he did Rose, he had to watch her die over and over again. He had not had nightmares like these in … 14 years. The last time was when Evee had been kidnapped. "Bad night's sleep."

"Well make sure you get a kip this afternoon or something because," with a fanfare she handed him an envelope, "You and Lady Evee have been invited to be honored guests at the closing ceremonies of the Greenstone exhibit at Te Pappa, tonight."

The Doctor opened the envelope and read the details, "This will be lovely." He put the invitation back in the envelope and gave it back to Gem. "I've been meaning to visit the exhibit but haven't found the time. Wonderful stuff greenstone, one of the best conductors of psychic energy I have run into." He handed the invitation back to Gem.

"What are you going to do with the rest of your day until the party sir?" Gem asked as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

"I was hoping to talk to Evee, and if she is still talking to me after wards maybe take her into town for a little bit." He sipped his tea.

Gem cringed, "How about if I go into town and pickup your dinner jacket from the cleaners, and if it would help I could happen to stop by for a pint afterwards. It would give you some time alone."

"Do you mind?"

"Naaah," She waved it off. "Besides I like the view of the new bar tender at the pub. He makes for a nice afternoon." Gem giggled as she put her cup in the sink, and grabbed her coat. "Just remember to be careful on the way to town, the storms have been bad this morning." She waved goodbye to him as she headed out the front door.

Sighing the Doctor quickly swallowed his tea and began to look for Evee. If the storm outside was indication, this morning was not going to be a good one.

* * *

The Doctor ultimately found Evee sitting in a lounge chair on the house's small upper balcony. She was just snuggled in the duvet, drinking tea, reading a trashy novel and the whole time listening to the storm outside. He watched her for a while. He knew when he told her the truth, the girl before him would be gone forever.

Finally he cleared his throat, trying not to startle her. Hearing his throat clear she quickly hid the novel, "Oh hi Dad, something I can do for you?"

"Oh no, I thought I would come join you, if that is alright?"

"Not at all," She smiled. "I know I should be studying but I feel like my head was going to explode."

"Don't worry about it." He leaned back against the balcony's railing. "Everyone needs a break once in a while."

"I know it sounds silly but this place kind of reminds me of home. I use to love to sit in the window seat when I was little, and watch the rain." She wrapped the duvet around her.

"It was your favorite place to be read to," He smiled, remembering. "You loved stories."

"Still do," She held up the novel she had been reading, "It may be fluffy adventure, but it makes me smile."

The Doctor turned around to look out across the property into the rain. "I once knew a man who used to dream up the most fantastical stories. They were wonderful, but ..."

"What happened to him?" Evee wrapped the duvet around her and went to stand next to her father.

The Doctor didn't look at her, "He died. There was an attack on his home town. He had the choice of give up his own life for those around him, or let all he cared about die around him. He chose to die."

"How sad," Eve commented, "It's a pity none of his stories got published." She looked up at her father.

He smiled a sad smile at her, "He wrote most of them down, but none were ever published."

"Did you know any of them?" Evee asked.

The Doctor licked his lips not sure of what to say, but went on, "You could say I know them very well. I could tell you them, if you want."

"It seems only fitting for you to tell me a story in my 'favorite' story spot." Evee made herself comfortable in one of the near by wicker chairs, still wrapped up in her duvet.

Deciding the best way to start was from the beginning of it all; he jumped in with two feet. "There once was a man, a Time Lord, a traveler in time and space. He was lonely and for some reason found humans fascinating."

"Well we are." Evee said cheerily, but seeing the seriousness in her father's eyes it melted.

"He came to love humans, and their sense of wonder, and curiosity." The Doctor took his coat off. It was cool, but the wind was, for once low, and the rain didn't come onto the balcony.

"What happened to him?" Evee asked as she got up to sit on the banister across from her father.

"He began to take friends, companions with him along with on his adventures."

"Any particular reason why?"

The Doctor shrugged, "To show them the beauty of the universe, but to be honest he hated being alone."

"Alone?" Evee looked at him confused, "He has all of time and space at his disposal, why would he be alone?"

"Let's just say he didn't always get along with the other Time Lords." He said a little uncomfortable. "But he enjoyed to company of the humans he befriended. Unfortunately there was a small problem."

"Which was?"

"Time Lords don't age quickly. They can live to be thousands of years old, humans can't."

"Obviously," Evee rolled her eyes.

"Over the years the Time Lord has had many companions, many for a few years, others just a few short days, but all were important to him, but he never…"

"Never what?"

"He never let himself become attached to them." The Doctor said with difficulty , as he looked out into the storm.

"Until he did become attached to one, and they lived happily ever after traveling through time together." Evee said jokingly thinking that was the way most of her stories went but the look her father gave her scared her; to be honest, terrified her.

"No they did not." Licking his lips the Doctor continued, "Things were fine until the Time War began."

"Time War?"

"It was a war between the Time Lords and the Dalleks for all of space and Time."

Evee shuttered at the way he spoke, "And who won?"

"No one really wins in a war, but it did come to an end, but at a great cost."

Evee had a feeling she didn't want to know what the cost was, yet she continued to listen to her father. "The Traveler had to let his whole world, all of his people be destroyed."

"Pardon?" Evee croaked.

"I don't want to tell you what or how it happened, but the truth is all of his family, his friends, his people were all dead, sealed away, and destroyed."

"And the Traveler?"

"He escaped, but at a great cost to himself."

"What happened to him?"

"He nearly died, and was forced to regenerate."

"Regenerate?" Evee looked at him confused.

"A Time Lord has a power that allows his body to completely regenerate it's self just before he dies. Every thing about him will change. He will be a new man, new face, new personality, new everything, but still have the memories of his lives before."

"That is how they live so long." Evee shuttered, and pulled her duvet around her tighter. "So what happened to him after he regenerated?"

"New man, new face, and very, very bitter." He looked to his daughter remembering, but never looking in her eyes, "He was so full of anger, and rage at the universe around him. Looking back, I'd say he was on his way to self destruction." He again looked away from her and out into the storm.

"Did he self destruct?" Evee laid a hand on his arm.

"Hm, no, no," he looked back to her and move to stand away from her a little bit, leaning back on the banister.

"What stopped him?"

"Girl, a random meeting of shop girl." He couldn't help smiling slightly as he remembered. "She got stuck working late at a shop that was being taken over by some evil plastic."

"Evil plastic?" Evee scoffed at her dad.

"Yes evil plastic." He flicked her nose to get her to smile,

"So what happened with the girl? "

"She…" he looked away, and put his hands in his pockets, "She began helping him stop the creatures, and there came a point where she had a choice." He licked his lips again, remembering, "She should have just ran away but instead she ran into danger to save him."

"She must have been daft!" Evee laughed.

The Doctor couldn't help smiling. "Oh, yes completely daft, but also completely what he needed in his life."

"So, did she travel with him?"

"Took him asking twice, but she did." He looked out across the view wistfully, "She was the only person he had ever asked twice, but she was worth it." He looked back at Evee and smiled. "Granted her mother wasn't too keen on it."

"Her mum? How old was she?" Evee asked astonished.

"She was nineteen years old," The Doctor, quirked a smile at her, "just a couple years older than you are now."

"Picks them young doesn't he?" Evee teased.

"He didn't always," He turned around so he was leaning against the banister again, arms crossed. "It just happened that she was what he needed, and he filled something in her life."

"Sounds wonderful." Evee sighed.

"It was," He said wistfully, then continued on, "But, as they traveled something happened he didn't anticipate."

"What happened?" Evee asked. She was getting pulled into the story.

"He discovered something terrible and frightening to him." He sighed.

"What could happen to him that would frighten a man like him? He must have seen some things in his life. I mean look at what you and mum have run into working with Torchwood. Traveling in space and time like that, I'm sure nothing could really frighten him."

"Don't be so sure of that," He gave her a significant look.

"Then what was it?" Evee gave him a 'you are full of it' look.

"He began to care for her." The Doctor said simply.

"He began to … care for her. That's what scared him? That he began to care for his friend?" Evee rolled her eyes, "All the terrible things in the universe, and caring for someone scared him?"

"Evee, that's not fair." A scolded slightly, "He had just lost everything dear to him, and he didn't want anything that could cause him that pain again, let alone begin to care for someone who's life was but an instant in his. It wasn't a matter of COULD he loose them, but a matter of when."

"I don't understand." Evee looked at her father in confusion, "Why was caring such a problem to him?"

"Because caring for someone left him vulnerable, and he didn't want to feel that way again. He was already in pain; he couldn't bear to feel that again."

"What did he do? Please tell me he didn't just toss her on some street corner like some wanker."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "No he didn't, but as much as he didn't want to care he found, that each passing day he was caring more and more for her."

"He came to love her, didn't he?" Evee smirked at him.

The Doctor gave he a sad chuckle, "Yes he did," He sighed, crossing his arms, "Didn't want to admit it to himself, but he began to realize it when he was willing to do anything for her." He smirked a little, "I do not think she knew how much power she actually had over him. There is an old song lyric of 'He would have walked the world over to get her a blade of grass she wanted.' He would have done that and more for her."

"Did he?" Evee asked honestly.

"At times," he smiled sadly, "But he never said or did anything about how he felt."

"You mean he never told her?"

"No," The Doctor sighed, "He didn't want to believe what he was feeling. After all that happened he didn't want to admit that he was falling for his companion."

"Sounds like an idiot to me," Evee rolled her eyes.

The Doctor looked away, and chuckled a little, "Looking back it was pretty stupid, especially considering what happened later."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Evee sat down next to him concerned.

"They were pulled onto a space station; unfortunately it was controlled by Dalleks."

"I thought you said they were destroyed?"

"That is what he thought too, but sadly no." He sighed, "They attacked the space station, and being who he was, he couldn't let all the people there, and the planet below die."

"Sounds like a good man." Eve quirked a smile at him.

"He was," to him self he added, hopefully still IS a good man. "But he knew that to stop them it would mean killing everyone on the station. He could save the billions below on the planet, but kill all those aboard. He would just regenerate, but all those around him would die."

"But what of his friend, surely…"

The Doctor turned and looked her in the eyes, "To save billions he would have to be willing to kill his companion."

"Please tell me he didn't…"

"No," he sighed, "She was too…precious to him." He heard Evee mumbled, 'Thank goodness.' He continued on, "He sent her away, tricked her actually, into his time machine, and sent her home, to her mum, like he promised."

"He sent her home?" Evee couldn't believe what she just heard.

"There she could live out her life in relatively peace, and the Dalleks wouldn't get their hands on his ship."

"That selfless bastard." Evee said exasperated.

"Oi!" The Doctor glared at his daughter.

"Well he was!" Evee glared back. "If it was me I would have wanted to stay by his side, even if it meant my death. I bet she was pissed." Evee shook her head not wanting to imagine that argument.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, and went on. "Oh she was…upset to say the least." He cringed. He is still not sure Rose quite ever forgave him for sending her home like that. "So upset that she did something completely stupid."

"Define stupid…" Evee asked. She had a feeling that stupid was an understatement.

"She ripped open the heart of the time machine, and had it take her back."

"She... She what?" Evee's jaw dropped.

"She returned back to the station... changed." The Doctor looked away into the distance.

"What do you mean, 'changed'?" Evee tried to get him to look back at her, but he refused.

"The energy in the heart enveloped her, and she became something else; something wonderful and terrible at the same time. The Bad Wolf."

Evee shuttered.

The Doctor continued to look into the darkness, "The Bad wolf came back to save her …" He almost said 'Doctor', "the traveler. She couldn't let him die."

"She loved him." Evee smirked.

The Doctor smiled wistfully, but still didn't look at her, "She destroyed the Dalleks, all of them, but at a cost."

Evee's stomach dropped, "What cost?"

"It was killing her. All that energy coursing through her was killing her; it was burning her up from the inside out. A human mind was not meant to handle all of that."

"Kind of like Brother Kris?"

He looked back to his daughter, "Brother Kris is like peaking through a crack in a window during a storm, while the she was standing with the door wide open." He then looked back away into the distance, "He couldn't stand there and let her die. She had risked EVERYTHING to come back to him. She vowed never to leave him, yet she stood there dying." His voice cracked a little, "So, he did the only thing he could do."

"Which was?" Evee whispered.

"He bent and kissed her." A sad smile crossed his lips, "He was able to draw out the excess energy into his own body, saving her."

"But you said it was deadly."

"It was," he said barely over a whisper, "It was quickly killing him."

"But he couldn't die now, she had just… just." Evee laid a hand on her father's arm, making him look at her.

He finally looked into his daughters eyes, "I told you he would do ANYTHING for her, including die for her."

"But But…"

He reached up a tucked a strand of dark blonde hair behind her ear, and for a moment marveled how much she looked like her mum. "He would die, but unlike her he could regenerate."

"He would live but, would he be the same person?" Evee asked confused.

He continued to look at his daughter's face, "Yes, and no. Same memories, same feelings, but everything else was going to change."

"But that's not fair!" Evee got up and started pacing in outrage.

"It may not have been fair Evee but at least she was alive." He looked over at his daughter.

Evee wanted to continue ranting but the look in her father's eyes ripped her heart. She had never seen her father have such sad, OLD eyes. She returned to sit next to him, "So what happened?"

He shrugged, "He regenerated right in front of her, and he became a new man. Gone were the big ears, blue eyes, close cropped hair, and big nose. They were replaced with brown hair, brown eyes, and a very different personality."

"So gone was the bitter man from before?"

"Much of the pain was gone, but this man didn't believe in second chances. Yet one thing did stay the same." He sighed.

"What was that?" She turned to face her father.

He looked her in the eyes again, "How much he loved…" He almost said her name, "his companion."

"How did she take it? The change, I mean." Eve asked.

"Badly at first, but she saw the man she cared about in the new man before her." He quirked a smile, remembering.

"Were they happy?" Evee asked.

He looked back up into the storm, "Oh yes, very happy. And I have to say as time went on he began to fall more and more in love with her." His smile slowly melted.

"That is a good thing right?"

"It just made things," he sighed "more complicated."

"How could things be more complicated? He has her back. He can spend the rest of his life with her if he wanted."

"You are wrong," he turned back to her, "He can't spend the rest of HIS life with her, she can only spend the rest of HER life with him."

"But…"

"Evee, a human life is so fleeting to his race. They could travel together for what another 20… 30 years, maybe more, but he would still have another thousand, two thousand years left to live himself. She would leave him long behind, and he would be alone again."

"That sucks." Evee said bluntly.

"Hence, the reason, I said it makes things more complicated." He sighed, and looked back into the distance. They sat in silence a little while.

"So what happened to her?" Evee finally asked.

"There was a rip in the space between their world and another. They were trying to close that gap when she," He closed his eyes for a moment not wanting to remember, "When she was pulled through to the other world; the gap closing behind her."

"Oh F…"The Doctor stopped her from finishing the word with a glare. "Err crap." The Doctor tilted his head in agreement. "What happened to him?"

He looked back into the distance, as if wishing to be lost in it. "What is there to say what happened to him? The most precious thing in all of time was just taken from him. What do you think happened?" He said sadly, but by the end of it his tone was very bitter.

"Did he even get to say goodbye?" Evee asked slightly fearfully.

He shrugged, "He managed to get a projection through the last micro gap into the other world. He was able to say goodbye to her."

"Did he tell her…?"

"No," He said sharply, but continued with a softer tone, "She told him, but as he was trying to tell her the gap sealed it's self. He never got to tell her how he felt,"

By now tears were coming down Evee's cheeks. He handed her a handkerchief. After she wiped her face she asked, "What happened to him after that?"

"He tried to go on, what else could he do, but it wasn't the same. He found another companion, but she wasn't her. Like so many others, the new companion, walked out of his life. Yet again he went on, and on. He ultimately found a new companion, but she was more of a," He gave slight chuckle, "best friend, sister really to him."

"I'm glad." Evee reached over and squeezed her father's hand. He looked back over to her, "Are they still traveling together?"

He again looked back into the distance. "No, there was an… accident."

"What happened to her?"

"There was an incident." He chose his words carefully. Of all parts of the story, this was going to be the hardest, "He was shot by a Dallek, and was dying."

"He was regenerating…"

"Yes, but unlike before he had his severed hand." Evee made disgusted face," He had both his hands, but one got cut off, it's along story for later, just stay with me alright?" She nodded.

"He managed to siphon off the extra regeneration energy into it."

"That was handy," She smirked at the pun.

"Yes," he couldn't help a slight up turn of a smile, before it melted as he continued his tale. "He was able to heal himself, but his hand was still full of the regeneration energy."

"That isn't bad thing," Evee shrugged.

The Doctor continued on, "The incident that precluded him getting shot was that the walls between worlds were breaking down."

"But that means that she could…" Evee said happily.

He turned to her, a sad smile on his face, "And she did." He looked away again, wistfully, remembering that night. "She had appeared down the street from where he stood. He was running to her when he was nearly killed."

"But she was back." Evee tugged on his arm, to get him to look at her.

He chucked slightly at his daughter's enthusiasm. For a moment, it reminded him of Donna's from that fateful night. "Yes she was back, and he felt…complete again." Then his smiled melted again.

"Why do I get feeling that they didn't live happily ever after?" She let go of her father's arm.

He looked away again. Evee looked so much like her mum, what he had to say next made it painful to look at her. "He and his companion were captured by the Dalleks, and while doing so the companion that was like a sister to him was separated from them, and became trapped in his ship." Evee shuttered at his tone, but let him continue.

"The Dalleks plunged it into essentially a small sun, with her still on it. " Evee gasped but said nothing else. "He had to watch as it was being burned up." Evee was speechless.

"But…" He continued, "Just before the ship was destroyed the companion touched the severed hand causing a human-time lord metacris."

"A what?" Evee looked at him confused.

"All the knowledge of the time lords went into her head and part of her DND helped 'regenerate' the traveler from the severed hand. Basically the traveler had an instant twin brother, who had some of the same quirks as the companion."

"So a clone?"

"Sort of, more like a twin brother with an annoying older sister." He tried to figure out a way to explain it to her, "The long and the short of it, there were now two of the traveler, one currently captured, another free to get the rest of them out of their mess."

"Did he?" Evee asked hopeful.

"Yes, but at a price." He felt her cringe next to him.

The next part was hard to say, "The twin used their own weapon against them, and killed all the Dalleks, against the wishes of his brother."

Evee visibly cringed. "Not good."

He looked back into the darkness. "Honestly, I think he used it as a rational for what he was about to do next, but he was right."

"What did he do?"

With a weary smile he turned back to Evee, "He took his companions to the alternate world."

"But why?"

He brushed a lock out of Evee's concerned face, "He was going to do one of the hardest things he had ever done." He swallowed and continued, "He was giving her up again."

"What? Why? He finally had her back why would he give her up again? That doesn't make sense?" She got up and began pacing in front of him.

"The same reason as before." He said simply.

"What that whole malarkey about the short human life. Could he have just, I don't know , enjoyed having her there while he could?"

"It wouldn't be fair to her. She deserved someone to grow old with, raise a family, life a real life with. She couldn't have that with him."

"So he was going to leave her alone, all alone, again." Evee said angrily.

"I didn't say that." He put his hands in his pockets. She turned and faced him, as he leaned against the railing. "He could leave someone who could spend the rest of his life with her, and love her as much as he did."

"She wouldn't take just anyone. She wanted HIM."

"And he did give her himself, well sort of."

"Pardon?"

"His brother, his clone, twin, what ever you want to call him; the exact duplicate of himself; A man who had the same memories, experience, and same love for her that he did, except… he only had one life to give. He couldn't regenerate. He would grow old and die with her."

"Oh I wouldn't have stood for that." Evee spun on her father exasperated.

Silently he added, "Neither did your mother," but he continued on. "She didn't but she did listen. She asked them both what he was going to say when the gap closed. The traveler refused to say it, but his brother whispered that he loved her."

"So she chose the one who could give her the life she deserved?"

"He took the cowards way out, while she was kissing his twin, he got in his ship, and left. He left them standing on the beach."

"So they had no one but each other in this new world?"

"Oh she had family there. Her mum had been pulled through, and her alternate universe father was there, so they weren't alone, but your right. He did just leave them there."

"So," Evee wrapped the duvet back around her, and made her way to stand by the door, "what happened to this 'traveler'. I can only guess he had a time making a new life there."

"He did, but he had his companion's family who helped." The Doctor leaned back on the railing his arms across his chest. "He had to build an all new life there, new name, new identity, a proper home, a job, everything every one else takes for granted."

"Let me guess he changed his name to Gulliver? As in Gulliver's Travels." Evee laughed, "Or something more fitting of a hero, Hamlet, perhaps? "

"No, he chose the name of the man he always wanted to be." The Doctor said somewhat wistfully.

Evee cocked head sideway, curious, "What name did he chose?"

"John Smith," He said letting out the breath he had been holding, "John… Timothy Smith."

"That is funny Dad, that's your name." Evee unwrapped herself from the Duvet, and tossed it inside the door out of the way. The Doctor merely shrugged. When he didn't laugh or react to her comment more than that Evee got concerned. "This writer just named the traveler after you, right?" He didn't react, "Didn't he?"

Sighing, his hands in his pockets the Doctor walked over to stand right in front of her, "No, he didn't Evee. The story is all true. Doctor John Timothy Smith didn't exisit until Torchwood helped him build a life here."

"But it is just a story?" Evee began to cry, "It can't be true. " She started to back way from him, "It's just a story…"

"Evee, please…. Listen to me." He started to follow her.

"No, No don't touch me!" She turned and ran back into the house. The Doctor tried to follow her but she bolted out the front door and out into the storm. He managed to follow her, the whole time calling for her to wait, and to listen. He only stopped when he saw her hop on a bus as its doors were closing.

With his heart breaking he could only watch as his world disappeared into the distance.

* * *

Author's Note: Before you ask, yes he could easily find her if he so wished, but right now she needs to be alone for a while. If you just had your whole world turned upside down you would need some time yourself. As always, read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

My Father's Companion

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who. I'm just someone who got struck by a series of plot bunnies who won't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Gem was just coming out of 'Betty's Pie' shop with her favorite steak and cheese pie when she saw someone stumble off the bus, and onto the bus stop bench. Pulling her hood up Gem made her way over to where the utterly soaked person sat. As she approached her hunch was confirmed. "Evee what are you doing here?"

Evee turned to face her, and it was then that Gem saw how upset she was. "Go away Gem. I don't need you." Evee spat.

"Maybe, maybe not, but you can't stay here." Gem took a hold of her arm.

Evee started to shrug her off, but Gem was persistent. "Listen, you are soaked to the bone. You have no coat, and I know for a fact you didn't eat much for breakfast. At least come into the café with me for some tea. It's warmer in there."

Evee wanted to argue, but she had to admit she was freezing, and a cup of hot sounded good. Sighing she followed Gem to a near by café.

"Here you go poppet." A sweet waitress sat a large pot of tea infront of them, and a couple large muffins.

"Thanks," Evee managed to mumble out before the waitress wandered off back to the small kitchen.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened?" Gem asked once both of them had consumed most of their tea.

Evee shrugged, "Not really, but I just…"

"Just what?" Gem popped a piece of muffin in her mouth.

"How could he keep that from me…?" Evee said as she picked at the muffin in front of her.

"Your dad was worried sick this morning." Evee wrapped her hands around her mug, and took a sip, "He knew what ever he was going to tell you it was going to be bad."

"Bad?" Evee scoffed. "Turned my world upside down is more like it."

"It can't be that bad." Gem checked her mobile for a message, and set it back in her pocket. She had sent a message to the Doctor while Evee had been in the loo drying off. He had sent back to Gem a thanks for looking after her.

"My father is not who I thought he was." Evee said bit bitterly, as she made herself eat some of the banana nut muffin she had before her.

"Most aren't, mine certainly wasn't." Gem popped another pinch of muffin into her mouth.

"Not like mine." Evee sighed.

"At least yours cares about you. When I was little I thought my dad was always gone because he was working on some important project. Turns out the reason he wasn't around was because he out flirting with anything that was female, and would talk to him." Gem tore apart her muffin. "I am one of 5 children he has with 3 different women."

"I'm sorry." Evee looked down at her own muffin and tore another bite from it.

"Not your fault, just count yourself luck you have a father who cares about you." Gem's normal bubbly tone came back, "So what was so earth changing that made you run away from your Dad like that."

"He lied to me."

"What did her lie about?"

"His background, where he was from, that sort of thing," Evee shrugged. She wasn't sure how to explain all this with out telling her father's secret.

"Let me guess, after loosing everything he had to start a whole life over, and left that old life behind." Gem raised her mug to Evee as if saluting her.

"How did you..." Evee looked at her confused.

"It's not that far of stretch Evee." He glared over her spec at her. "When the cybermen attacked, a lot of people lost their homes and families. They just couldn't got back to their old lives after that. It isn't surprising that he could have just made a new life after a tragedy like that. I've run into a few people like that. They can't look back at that old life with out feeling all the pain associated with it. "

"That doesn't give him a right to not tell us about it!" Evee said a bit out raged, but quickly went back to a near whisper thanks to glare from a couple other people in the café.

"Evee, does it matter what his past is, really?"

"He lied to me, to his children."

"Evee, think for a minute, if he told you this when you were younger would it have made a difference?"

Evee did a good impression of a fish for a moment, "It just makes me…" she closed her eyes for a moment, "I just feel like as close as my father and I were, I don't even know him."

"Why don't you go talk to him?"

Evee shook her head, "I can't. I'm still angry with him. I don't want to have anything to do with him right now."

"That is understandable." Gem conceded, and both of them were silent for a while, until Gem started to smirk.

"What is it?" Evee asked.

"I have an idea that might make you feel a little better." Gem gave her a mischievous grin.

Evee raised an eyebrow at her antic, "What is that?"

Gem put her tea mug down, and pulled out a small black card, "This is the card to a special expense account that your mum sent me about a week back."

"So?"

"How does a little 'retail therapy' sound?" Gem smirked, "You left before your Dad could tell you, but the both of you were invited to a big black tie affair tonight, and I think a day of finding a new dress and getting your hair and nails done, sounds like just the ticket."

"Gem, there was a reason that I liked you." Evee laughed.

* * *

It was about five o'clock that night before a taxi dropped off Gem, and Evee back at the house. The Doctor watched them come in from the upstairs balcony. Evee must have felt his eyes on her because she looked at him, and nodded. He turned away and walked back into the house.

Gem and Evee were unloading their arms in the hall when the Doctor came down the stairs. Gem looked between the two of them, and started to pick up the bags again. "How about if I take these in your room for you. I think your Father wants to talk to you."

Evee started to stop her, but decided now was better than later. "We can talk in the lounge." Without a word, his hands in his coat pockets, the Doctor followed Evee into the room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Evee flopped down on the sofa.

"You ran away before I could explain this morning." He leaned back against the fireplace.

"What is there to explain? You kept this from me, James, and Verity?"

"James cornered me one Sunday afternoon about four years ago, and your sister gave me a piece of her mind about year and a half ago."

"So they knew too, but didn't say anything either. I'm going to strangle them."

"Be realistic Evee, you were twelve when James cornered me. How would you have taken finding all this out then?"

Evee wanted to say she would have taken it well, but to be honest she wouldn't have taken it well at all. She had been in a bad place about that time, considering that her siblings were leaving home right then and she had been a right moody twit at the time. "Alright, you have a point but … I don't even know what to call you anymore. I'm not even sure if you are my father, or if this … Traveler is my father. "

"Doctor."

"What?"

"Doctor, it is what I was called. I was simply the Doctor, well he still is." Her father said calmly, the whole time his hands in his pockets.

"So this 'Doctor' is my father, not you the man I have called father since I was born?" Evee said her anger creeping up.

"Evee," He came over and stood in front of her, "You are my daughter, not the Doctor's. He could never have the life that your mother and I have. You are our daughter and always will be."

"But you ARE the Doctor!"

He shook his head, "I am a Doctor, but I am not THE Doctor. I came to realize that a long time ago."

"Do you realize how mad that sounds?" She said bitterly.

"Mad as it may be it is the truth. The Doctor let go of one of the most precious things in the world to him in order to give your mother the life she deserved. He could never have given her a proper life, but fate gave me the chance to be the Doctor your mother needed. I get to live the adventure the Doctor would never have. A simple life with a wife, children, regular job and everything," He shook his head, "Evee, you maybe share some genetic similarities to him, but you are very much MY daughter."

Evee's gut clenched. She had never see her father speak with such gut wrenching honestly. She still didn't want to believe his words even though she knew they were true, "If… If I was to run across him on the street, wouldn't he see me as his daughter? I mean you said yourself that you two are identical."

"For one you would never run into him, and two THE Doctor is no longer me, hasn't been for about twenty years."

"Come again?" she squeezed her eyes shut.

"When he stranded your mum and I here, we were identical in everyway but one, but since then he has," her father sighed, and put his hands back in his pockets, "changed."

She was confused for a moment, then it hit her, "He died, didn't he?"

"Well regenerated actually, but yes. The man that was my twin, died."

"I'm sorry." Evee couldn't help but feeling bad for her father.

"That's the life of a Time Lord." His voice cracked a little when he said it, but he pushed it aside and continued on, "Actually, you have met him, once."

"When?" Now that got her interest.

"When you were three," He explained. "He was the one that brought you back to us when you were kidnapped."

"Explains a lot," Evee sighed, "Why hasn't he come back?"

He took a seat on one of the arm rests, "Because he sealed the door behind him. He didn't want anymore people coming here."

"Any more people? Who else is here from that other world?"

"To my knowledge, no one else, but…" He licked his lips trying to figure out how to phrase this, "There were those who slipped through but they are no longer an issue."

"How are they 'no longer an issue'? You make it sound like they are dead." Evee felt a chill going down her spine.

He cocked his head, "I can't say either way. I know that the Doctor dealt with your kidnapper, but the other I haven't seen him since he jumped to the other world. What happened to him, I have no clue." He shrugged.

"Why would the kidnapper want me anyway?"

"You are a special girl Evee," He gave her slight smile, and reached over to brush a lock of hair out of her face.

"This is just so…" Evee wasn't sure what to say, "Overwhelming." He cocked his head in agreement. Evee walked forward and wrapped her arms around her father's waist. "I don't know what to call you anymore."

He held her to him, and buried his face into her hair, "Call me what you wish, I'll always be your father."

Evee pushed back in his arms, so she was looking up at him, "Did you really do all those things in those stories you told us?"

"Yes, I did, and more." He said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Then you are still the Doctor." She laid her head on his chest. He smiled into her hair, "And you're still my Dad." She felt him squeeze her tighter.

They didn't move for a while. Finally he broke it, "Come on, we have a party to get ready for, and you girls take forever to get dolled up." He said in his overly happy tone, as he wiped his own face. Evee couldn't help a slightly watery laugh at his antics. "Hey now," He used his thumb to wipe away a couple of her tears. "Don't go crying on me. It wouldn't do for you to have puffy eyes at this party tonight."

Evee stepped away from him toward the door, "Yeah, I better go get ready. You wouldn't want me to look bad on your arm," she stressed the last word, "Doctor."

He smiled as he followed her to the stairs, "That is if you don't mind hanging on your old Dad's arm all night."

She turned half way up the stairs, "I wouldn't have it any other way." She laughed and ran up the stairs.

Gem stepped up to where the Doctor was watching Evee run upstairs, "So I take it things are alright now?"

"At least for now," He continued to watch where Evee had been. "She's at least forgiven me enough to listen." He sighed, "Let's hope this whole thing doesn't back fire on us."

* * *

Author's note: Hope you like the past few chapters. My fanfiction account has been acting wonky lately, so I hope all my chapters are visible. The next chapter is them at the reception. It is just a nice simple party. Nothing bad ever happened to the Doctor as a little party, right?


	7. Chapter 7

My Father's Companion

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who. I'm just someone who got struck by a series of plot bunnies who won't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"_You father was devastated when you ran out of the house that morning." Mum locked eyes with me. She may be 83 but that doesn't mean she doesn't have one hell of a glare. She might be old, but she can still take me down a peg or two._

"_I know that now." I sighed, and played with one of the chocolate biscuits. "I was just so… angry with him. I felt like he had been lying to me all my life."_

"_He never lied to you children." Mum looked away from me, but I could tell she still wasn't pleased with me. "He may not have told you everything about his past before coming to this world but he has NEVER lied to any of you." _

"_Try telling that to a stubborn scared 17 year old." I rolled my eyes._

"_That may be but I have never seen your father that… broken in my life." Mum reached over and squeezed my hand. "He looked worse than I had ever seen him, and that is saying something."_

"_Chalk it up to teenage stupidity," I rolled my shoulders, wishing that I could take back what I did so long ago. _

"_He called me, "Mum looked up at the ceiling, "Oh, it had to be nearly midnight. He was blaming himself for it all, and nothing I could say could make him feel better."_

"_Dad was always good at blaming himself for other's mistakes." I sipped my tea._

"_He didn't start acting some what 'normal; until he got the message from Gem that you were alright. My guess is he paced, fiddled and worried himself to bits until the two of you home."_

_I smirked, "Gem said her hair dryer, the clothes rack, and a DVD player went missing that day, though somehow we ended up with a machine that would dry our clothing, and play music depending on what was placed in it." _

_Mum pinched the bridge of her nose, "Some things never change."_

"_Mum, at least it wasn't the toaster, and the fire department didn't have to be called. That WAS an improvement." Mum just hid her laugh behind her sip of tea._

* * *

"Evee hurry up the taxi is going to arrive any moment!" The Doctor called up the stair case.

"Calm down; it takes a while for girl's to get ready." Gem came in to the hall carrying the Doctor's black trench coat.

"She's been 'getting' ready for the past two and half hours." He grumpily took the jacket from Gem.

"Hey dad, how do I look?" Evee called from the top of the stairs.

The Doctor turned and looked up at her, and his jaw dropped slightly. Evee was standing at the first landing, her hair up in a twist with some curls hanging down in the back. Her dress was an empire waist gown in a teal color that looked beautiful on her.

"You look," He watched her come down the stairs, her smile getting brighter as she did so. When she was right in front of him, he smiled at her, "beautiful. Very much like your mum." He added, a little uncomfortable.

Evee blushed; "Thanks" She bit her lip a little uncomfortable. "I was a little worried you wouldn't like it especially what I'm wearing with it."

He looked at her a little confused. Looking to Gem, she stepped back and raised the hem of her long skirt to show him the shoes she was wearing… the matching teal converse trainers she was wearing.

He started to laugh. Still blushing Evee dropped her skirt. "Gem thought you might appreciate it. Some sort of family tradition or something."

The Doctor cleared his throat and looked down at his own black converse trainers he was wearing with his tux, "Yes well, I never liked hard stiff dress shoes, terribly difficult to run in." Gem and Evee giggled.

The sound of a horn honking broke the mood. "That will be the taxi you two." Gem handed Evee her long black wool coat as she shoo'd them out the door. "We don't want you running late, now do we?"

The Doctor held the car door for Evee as she got in, and then sat down next to her. Soon as they were underway Evee looked over to the Doctor with an odd look on her face, "Dad, silly question, but why would you NEED to run in dress shoes?"

The Doctor did a fish impression for a moment before saying, "Let's just say your Dad has not 'quite' had the best of luck at fancy parties.

* * *

To be honest the party had not gone that badly for the Doctor and Evee. They had a small pohiri to welcome all the guests to the event. Evee still had chills at the sounds of the Karanga that was sung for them. She had to chuckle when her Dad unconsciously stepped between her and the maori warrior who were doing a haka for them. The men were suppose to stand between the women and the warriors in order to 'protect' them, but Evee got the feeling her father had taken his position seriously. Now the two of them were mingling around the marare, maori exhibits and examining the exquisite green stone carvings.

"The party isn't so bad, as parties go." The Doctor commented as he grabbed some nibbles on a passing server's tray.

"I wonder if their champagne tastes better or worse than grandma Jackie's." Evee started to take a glass of champagne off a different server's tray went the Doctor took the glass before her.

She started to protest, but seeing the steel in her father's eyes she stopped. "18 is 18 the world round."

"Oh fine," Evee grumped and rolled her eyes, and asked the server for a soda.

The Doctor smirked slightly behind his glass. "Cleaver Girl."

Evee rolled her eyes at him, and scanned the crowd.

"Pardon me Doctor Smith, I'm Reginald Murray. I am the chief astronomer of the Wellington observatory. We are located at the top of Mount Victoria. Might I impose to discuss with you about your theories on upcoming double occusion of Luna, Venus and Jupiter? "A plump but smartly dressed older gentleman walked up to them and offered his hand.

"Ah, Headmaster Murray, my secretary has been telling me you have been phoning for an appointment."

"Indeed, Indeed, I have been dying to speak with you." The man was practically bouncing.

"Dr. Murray, this is my daughter Evelyn," The Doctor introduced Evee, who offered him her hand.

"If is pleasure my dear." His eyes twinkling, "Do you terribly mind if I steal away your father for a few moments?"

"No at all sir," Evee smiled and leaned over and kissed her father's cheek.

As she did so he whispered in her ear, "If he doesn't leave in five minutes I want you to interrupt. He's a bit of long winded bloke."

Evee just smiled, and excused her self, leaving her father to deal with the over enthusiastic professor.

Evee just wandered around looking at various greenstone pieces until she came to an 18 inch tall 'demon' sculpture with mad white eyes. As she looked at it she felt a chill run down her back.

"Odd piece isn't it?" A voice said from behind her.

Evee stifled a scream as she spun around. Behind her was a middle aged maori woman dressed in a light blue flowing gown, around her neck a large club shaped green stone piece. "Oh, sorry, you startled me."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." She gave Evee a warm smile, "Enjoying the pieces?"

"Oh yes they are lovely." Evee indicated a case with various maui carvings to her right. "It's amazing how all of these were done with just sticks, and small tools."

"You would be surprised what can be accomplished with so little." The woman smiled again and offered her hand, "I am Karianna Nahte."

"The singer?" Evee said quickly, then blushed, "I meant you were the one who sung the karanga earlier."

"Yes," she stepped closer to Evee, "I take it you liked it?"

"Took my breath away." Evee said excited, but she realized she said a little loud, and shrank back blushing more.

"I'm glad you liked it." Karianna bowed slightly to her, "What brings you here?"

"I am here with my father." Evee said looking back where her father was in a heated discussion with the headmaster.

"Interesting man your father," Karianna said as she looked to the Doctor. "He has the oldest eyes of any man I have ever met."

"Never really thought about it," Evee turned back to her. "I'm curious what he will say about this carving, "She indicated the 'demon' carving that had given her the creeps earlier.

"Ah, 'the white and green demon'; It is made from a very rare green stone that is a mix of snow white stone and our natural greens tone. My iwi has a very old legend that says that long ago it was a real demon. He was tricked into going into a river. There Tangaroa ensnared him long enough for Papatuanuku to wrap her arms around him and seal him in her body. Centuries ago a war party took shelter from a fierce storm in a cave by a stream. Inside they found what they believed to be a treasure to Tūmatauenga. A great stone with what appeared to be the shadow of Tūmatauenga inside. They took it took it their chief and elders. An old seer of the iwi, upon seeing the stone proclaimed it to be the demon's stone. Many were fearful of it, but one carver was determined to see this demon. He carved away all the excess stone until," she gestured to the carving, "the demon was revealed."

Evee shuttered. "Still gives me the creeps."

"Granted it is only a legend," Karianna smiled mischievously.

"Yeah, well," Evee backed up toward where her father chatting with a different man. "Let's just say I've experience with some stories having more truth in them than most."

"What's your hurry?" Karrianna asked, "There are quite a few lovely pieces over here." She gestured to the case on the other side of demon carving.

"I better get back to my Dad," Evee made to turn and hurry to her Dad when she spotted oddly clothed men taking cover behind the 'Wonders of Wool' exhibit on the other side of the floor.

"You better stay with me missy." Karianna's once sweet manner was gone, as she made a grab for Evee's arm.

With out missing a beat, Evee hiked up her skirts, and made use of the trainers she was wearing. The whole time screaming the one word, she had faith would bring help. "DOCTOR!"

* * *

Author's note: The whole maori legend in this is pure and utter hooey. I made it completely up, so if I have any knowledge of the subject; know that this story is strictly pulled out of thin air. Also, for some reason chapter 6 wasn't showing up when you pulled up the story. I'm glad everyone likes it so far. As always, read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

My Father's Companion

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who. I'm just someone who got struck by a series of plot bunnies who won't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy.

Author's Note: Sorry about the dely. Between a car wreck, family drama, and stress induced writer's block I haven't had much call to write. Nothing like being snowed in with Dr. Who and Torchwood to watch to get you inspired to write.

Evee's scream made the Doctor's head snap in her direction. He managed to get out a "Pardon me," before he took off running in Evee's direction, only to be met half way by her.

Grabbing her hand soon as she was close enough he asked, "What's wrong?"

"There are men, odd ones." Evee said out of breath, "And Karrianna is in league with them." The sound of glass breaking, and the resulting alarm proved her point.

"Now see here, what is going on! Dr. Murray came up rather blustering.

The Doctor spun on him, "Get everyone you can out of here!" The sound of the alarms going off made most of the people run for the exits already, but a few were straggling behind.

"Evee I need you to go, NOW!" The Doctor pushed her to go with Dr. Murray but she didn't move.

"I'm not leaving you." She said firmly.

The Doctor raised a finger to berate her, but stopped his comment on his lips. Making her go would do no good; she would find some way to get back inside to help. Finally the Doctor changed his comment to, "There are days when I hate it when you take after your mother." Evee gave him a satisfied smirk, and followed him.

They made their way up to where the exhibit was. The Doctor quickly looked around the corner. Karianna and the oddly dressed men were carefully taking the carving from its case and loading it onto a small dolly. Those not working with the carving were holding semi automatic rifles.

"What's going on?" Evee asked in a whisper.

"They have got the carving, but haven't touched any of the other pieces." He continued to watch them, "What did they want it for?" He quickly ducked back when one of the 'guards' turned towards them. The sound of the dolly moving towards an elevator finally allowed the Doctor to poke his head out again. "They are taking it somewhere, but not down."

"Stairs, where is the closest stairs?" Evee turned to Dr. Murray.

"On the other side of the exhibit, there is a set of utility stairs, but they might be locked."

"I can take care of the lock." The Doctor led them back deeper into the maori exhibit. Both Evee and Doctor Murray followed behind. The power to most of the exhibits had been cut but there were a few lights available as they went along. When they came to the last small display near the utility door the Doctor stopped.

"Evee keep an eye out while I take care of the door. The other three keep an eye out into the exhibit. I don't want any of those guards looking for us."

"Three?" Doctor Murray turned to see what he was talking about only to come face to face with a twenty something year old maori woman, and a smartly dressed large maori man. Before he could scream she had a hand over his mouth.

"Shh…" She said, as she carefully removed her hand, "We took care of two of the guards, but I'm not sure if there are any more left in this area."

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Evee asked in a whisper.

"Time for chatting later," The Doctor quickly made his way over the door and using his sonic screwdriver opened it, and motioned for them to follow. "If they wanted to kill us, trust me they had plenty of chances to do it before." Irritated Doctor Murray followed the Doctor, and Evee into the stair well, the maori couple brought up the rear.

Putting away his screw driver the Doctor started to ascend the stairs. "My guess one of you is former military."

The main raised his hand slightly, "Guilty," He then turned back to where he could keep an eye out the door's small window, making sure they weren't followed.

Coming to the top of the stairs they found one guard. "Level 4 and 5 were clear but level 6 has one guard and no sign of our 'friends', He looked the best he could out the door, "Now what IS up here?"

"The sculpture terrace," the woman said simply.

"What would she want there? Why is that special?" The Doctor said aloud more to himself than anyone.

"The only reason I can think of is the view. It IS the highest point here at Te Pappa." Evee shook her head, "If it was me I would have headed out the nearest doors, down and out of the building. Why go up?"

"Some of us wanted to come up here later to see the occusion but I haven't the foggiest." Dr. Murrary grumbled.

Turning his back on them the Doctor checked to see where the guard was. "Do you think you could take this guy out, WITH OUT killing him?"

"Should be no problem" The man brushed past the others and slipped out the door. A moment later they heard a loud thud, then silence. A moment later he popped his back in. "He his out for the count, but I don't want to chance any more of his buddies showing up."

Carefully the four of them made their way towards where the sculpture terrace was.

From where they were the Doctor could see them setting up some machine, after a moment the Doctor spun and took hold of Evee's arms. "What did she say? Anything could important."

"What?" Evee tried to understand her father's quick reversal.

"What did that woman say to you? When you and her where talking, what did she say?"

"She told me some story." Eve looked at him confused.

"What was it?" He had his daughter by the shoulders.

"A demon trapped in the green stone by Papatuanuku, then something about it being found and carved out of the stone."

"The Green and white demon…" The maori woman gasped behind them.

The Doctor practically pounced on her, "You know what it is."

"Yes, I'm our iwi's story teller. I've spent my life researching many of our ancient stories hoping to find proof of them."

"What is this 'green and white demon'?"

"It's a legend, a folk tale told by a very small iwi in the south island." She explained, "Legend says long ago a demon was trapped in by Papatuanuku."

"Mother earth essentially," The Doctor elaborated, but motioned for her to continue.

"That's the basic story but, there is a small village where they believe they found the demon. They found…something in a large piece of pounamu, or greenstone as you call it."

"Karrianna said warriors thought it was a treasure of Tūmatauenga." Evee interjected.

"The carving they have was said to be made from that lump of pounamu that contained the demon." The woman supplied.

The Doctor started pacing. "Greenstone is one of the best conductors of psychic energy in the universe. Which is why…"

"They hold mana so well." The woman butted in, and got a glare from the Doctor, "Rangitiaria Taiahiao, my friends call me Rangi by the way."

"Nice to meet you," He shook her hand quickly, "But is there anything else you can tell us about this thing?"

"It isn't one of my stories of focus, but some of my research does seem relevant."

"What is it then?" Evee blurted out.

Rangi rolled her eyes slightly, "There is a village another mountain over that has a story of the blue star."

"Blue star?" The Doctor looked at her confused.

"The story goes that a maiden was sitting outside the tapu house watching the dance of when she saw a star fall from the sky. She followed it to a clearing were she saw an ornament of Ranginui, a gift from Tane, a star on the land."

"That is impossible." Professor Murrary huffed. "Stars do not come to earth. It was just a blasted piece of super heated rock."

"Possibly," the Doctor cocked his head to the side, "Then again it could be something else."

Rangi continued, "She went to collect it for she knew it held great mana. But soon as she did, the demon took her mind."

"Poppy cock! Stupid heathen idiocies!" The Professor blustered, but received some hard glares from the men around him.

"Professor, word of advice DON'T insult a race of warriors in their house." His mood changed quickly. "So Rangi, how did the demon get from the girl into the stone?"

"A greenstone carver convinced the demon that while the girl was strong in mana a great taonga, such as the stone he was working on was surely a far more powerful vessel."

"They trapped the psycic energy of the 'demon' in the lump of greenstone; and then hid it away so that no one else would be affected."

"Only their greedy neighbors raided their treasure house and stole it, and the rest is history." Rangi finished.

"But why now?" The Doctor ran his hands through his hair messing it up more. "What is so special about tonight? They could have stolen it any time in the last four months that it has been on display. Why now?"

"Maybe it just wasn't the right time?" Eve joked as she rolled her eyes.

"Right time…" The Doctor paced and rubbed his hands through his hair as he paced.

"What ever the reason they picked a nice night to do it. The occusion will be visible soon. I don't want to miss it, especially since we have been waiting for 400 years for this type of occusion. The conjunction of Luna, Venus and Jupiter, no one has seen the like." Dr. Murry had a wistful look on his face,

Every one else rolled their eyes at him. Tane spoke up, "Doctor, I think it would be best to scout around to the other entrance. More information the better, I always say."

"Go, but take someone with you." The Doctor looked up at him.

"Don't look at me. I don't do sneaking around." Dr. Murray grumbled.

"I'll go with him Dad." Evee volunteered.

That snapped the Doctor out of his thoughts, "No,"

Evee glared at her father, "I'm the best one. You and Rangi are working together, Dr. Murray is bloody useless. So it's me who has to go with him. I promise I'll be careful."

The Doctor didn't like it, but she was right. "Alright, but promise me you will be careful. And keep this, "He placed a mobile in her hand, "On hand at all times, understand."

"I promise," She leaned up and kissed her father's cheek, then headed off with Tane.

Once they were gone into the darkness Rangi spoke up. "She is a special girl."

"Her mum and I like to think so," The Doctor turned his attention to what they were now building out there. He couldn't quite see but whatever they were building it wasn't good.

"I'm sure she is Doctor, but Evee is more than that isn't she." Rangi looked up at him oddly.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her. "Why do you ask?"

"Child of Light, Child of Time," Rangi looked at him with her eyes slightly out of focus. "Daughter of Taima Ariki ana Kino wuruwhi".

The Doctor's head snapped to her, "What did you say?"

Rangi looked at him confused, "I'm sorry. I just said that your daughter Evee is special, as in tapu. If she was around 200 years ago she would have been a priestess. I can not explain any better than that." The Doctor shook himself slightly at her words.

While they were talking, Dr Murray poked his head around to see what the people were doing, "I say they are making my machine!"

"What?" The Doctor came over to him.

"That's my machine." Dr. Murray pointed at it, "I designed it to observe the Occusion." He got a disgusted look on his face, "but they have done something to it."

The Doctor pushed him out of the way so that he could look, "That is where I've seen it before." He pushed his hair back with his hands, "They are trying to recreate the blue star incident."

"The story, it could have been 400 years ago; the same time as Dr. Murray's last what do you call it."

"Most likely," The Doctor kept moving trying to get a better look at what they were doing. From what he could tell, they were centering the carving in front of the machine.

"Are you telling me that they are trying to release the demon?" Rangi tried to keep herself from shouting.

"That is what it looks like." The Doctor commented.

"What that is blood ridiculous." Dr. Murray looked at both of them like they were mad,

"If that IS what they are doing, they don't have something, or more importantly, some ONE who has enough mana to contain the demon. He can't survive with out a host." Rangi tried to explain to them.

"They are missing an important piece then." Doctor turned back to them, "We just have to find a way to destroy the machine then."

"Uh, Doctor we have a problem," Tane came stumbling out of the darkness, and collapsed at their feet. He was covered in blood.

Rangi pulled a handkerchief from her bag, and pressed it to his head wound.

"What happened?" The Doctor knelt so he was face to face with Tane.

"It was an ambush. They took her." Tane said pained.

"Doctor," Dr. Murray said from where they could see the machine. "I think they found their missing piece."

Leaving Rangi to take care of Tane, the Doctor pushed Dr. Murray out of the way so he could see. What he saw felt like a spike though his heart. Being hauled out into the rain, and cold towards the machine was Evee.

Author's note: I know I know I'm a bad, bad person. Throw marshmallows at me if you must. Read and Review.


End file.
